Lost
by sjf94line
Summary: Kris, seorang pegawai kantoran sederhana yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan anak 'aneh' tak dikenal dalam perjalanan dinasnya. gaje fic,, i warn u! kris x someone


Exo belongs to SmE

Warning : OOC, typo, dll

Don't like don't read! I warn you!

Pair : Kris x someone

"lost "

Ch1"First meeting"

Salju pertama dibulan desember. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan hitam bergegas menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Waktu yang bias dibilang mendekati tengah malam ditambah lagi salju-salju kecil yang turun semakin lebat merupakan faktor-faktor mengapa tak seorangpun ada dijalan kecuali mereka. Uap-uap hangat keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Mereka merapatkan jaketnya agar setidaknya mendapat kehangatan lebih.

Berbelok kekanan, kedua oemuda itu dapat melihat apartemen sederhana yang mereka tempati dari ujung jalan.

"Oppa!" keduanya tersentak lalu menoleh keasal suara. Seorang gadis remaja berdiri canggung dihadapan mereka dengan wajahnya yang memerah, mungkin karena suhu yang semakin turun.

"Kris Oppa."

"Aku kembali duluan Kris. Bye." Sahut pemuda berambut hitam kepada pemuda yang dipanggil Kris. Kris mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis didepannya.

"Kamu.. Siapa?"

Exo-Exo-Exo

Kris menggerutu kesal. Raut wajahnya tak bersahabat. Tak ada anggota teamnya yang berani mendekati kris jika ia dalam sedang mode bad mood, yah kecuali satu orang.

"Kris. Semua dokumen sudah kau sortir?" Senyum khas terkembang diwajah pria berambut hitam itu.

"Sudah, Suho."

"Ok, karena mood-mu memburuk. Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan soal kemarin? Anak itu menginap dirumahmu kan?"

Raut wajah Kris menjadi lebih murah, jelas-jelas ia tak ingin membahas topik itu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan dimalam yang dingin kemarin? Saling menghangatka dikasur yang sama?" Suho sehari-hari adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan. Sama dewasanya dengan Kris, tapi disaat-saat tertentu ia lebih bebal dari pada anak smp sekalipun.

"Demi Tuhan Suho. Aku tak ingin membahasnya." Kris melengos. Suho mengejar dari belakang lalu merangkul pundaknya.

"Its okay. waktu masih panjang. Ceritakan saja pelan-pelan."

"Dasar pemaksa."

Pemuda lain datang, dan pemuda itu tak lebih baik dari Suho, Chanyeol namanya. Si mood maker diteam mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian membicarakan hal yang menarik! Ceritakan padaku!"

"Kris memungut seorang gadis!" celetuk Suho. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya lalu tertawa.

"Arggg! Sialan!"

Exo-Exo-Exo

Kris berharap ia bias menginap sehari saja dikantor itu, walaupun hanya tidur beralaskan lantai atau mungkin dalam posisi duduk bersandar diatas meja. Tapi tetua terus menyuruhnya pulang.

"Istirahat dirumah lebih baik dari dikantor. Dan besok kau akan kembali bertugas dengan semangat baru."

"err tolonglah. Aku banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Pinta Kris tak mengurangi hormatnya, Boss-nya orang yang sangat baik. Pria bertubuh tambun itu tersenyum dan kembali berucap.

"Selesaikan besok. Kau juga bias mengirimkannya lewat faks jika 'pulang' nanti." Kris merasa tak punya pilihan. Ia mengambil tasnya, Pamit lalu berlalu dari kantor.

'tak bisaan ia berpikir bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak bisa istirahat dirumah?.

Kala itu masih menunjukkan pukul 7pm, karena itu jalan-jalan masih ramai dengan hiruk pikuknya. Kris berhenti disebuah apotik lalu masuk kedalam. Si pemuda penjaga apotik mendekatinya dengan senyum ramah.

"Ada yang kbisa kubantu?"

'Dirumahku ada parasit berbahaya. Adakah racun yang bagus untuk menghilangkannya?' Kris ingin mengatakan hal itu namun tidak jadi, terlalu bodoh.

"Aku ingin membeli obat flu.. dan mungkin sedikit pembersih?"

Exo-Exo-Exo

Kris berharap lampu rumahnya masih padam seperti saat ditinggalkannya tadi, tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Lampu itu menyala dan Kris yang saat itu masih didepan pintu, enggan membukanya.

BRAK!

"Err, Kris oppa sudah pulang! Gadis remaja itu melompat memeluknya. Kris menatap jengah berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis itu.

"Menyingkir dariku. Kau maniak!" gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Jahat sekali oppa."

"panggil aku Hyung! Kau maniak crossdressing!."

"Kyaa! Kau mengintipku!" Wajah gadis itu memerah. Tangannya mengayun-ayun hendak memukul Kris. Kris melengos dan duduk dibangku

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau tak merapatkan pintunya. Tak ada wanita yang buang air kecil berdiri."

"Kyaa.. pelecehan!"

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikan! Kau maniak pakaian wanita."

"kau memanggilku seperti itu terus. Aku punya nama. Panggil aku … 'Minah'

"Minah? Gadis cantik."

"kau mengerti bahasa Korea?" Gadis itu ikut duduk disebelah Kris.

"yah sedikit, aku sudah menetap di Korea selama dua tahun.

"Daebakk! Kau tinggal disana?"

"Yah, aku akan pulang 4 hari lagi."

"Ajak aku Kris!" Gadis itu merayu denga puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak!" Putus Kris final. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya lalu membanting pintu kamarnya agak keras."

"Kris! Kris!"

Exo –exo-exo

Sejah hari itu gadis parasit itu selalu mengganggu Kris, merayu minta diajak pulang ke korea. Benar-benar menyusahkan kris.

Kris mencoba menulikan telinganya. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Kris!" yang dipanggil tak menyahut, tangannya masih sibuk memusakkan baju-baju dan benda lainnya.

"Kumohon Kris!" Kris tak peduli. Lama-lama Minah merasa kesal juga, ia mendorong kris dengan tiba-tiba, membatut tubuh Kris yang tadinya duduk menjadi berbaring, Minah berbaring menindih Kris, menahan kedua tangan Kris. Wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"bawa aku Kris."

Cup. Minah mencium kilat bibir Kris. Kris hanya terdiam.

"Kumohon."

Cup.. kecupan kedua.

"wo ai ni."

Sebenarnya Minah hanya menggoda. Tapi siapo sangka Kris malah terpancing. Kris membalik keadaan mereka hingga gadis itu di posisi bawah. Dengan cepat Kris mengecup bibir gadis itu, melumatkan, memasukkan lidahnya seolah kerasukan.

"Uhg.." Minah mendesah, seolah tersadar. Kris melepaskan ciumannya lalu berbalik.

Ia merasa malu, bagaimana ia bisa lepas kontrol. Karena gadis, ralat pemuda crossdressing yang bahkan umurnya dua kali lipat umurnya.

"Kris…"

"Terserah padamu."

Exo-exo-exo

"Kris.. pesawat kita sudah mau berangkat." Ujar Minah. Kris tampak berbicara di telepon lalu tak lama kemudain mematikannya.

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Istriku."

"tidak apa aku ikut denganmu?" Tiba-tiba Minah merasa ragu dan perasaannya tak dapat dijelaskan bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"bagaimanapun kau sudah memaksa untuk ikut."

"Dia tak mungkin cemburu? Oh ya aku kan namja.

"Mungkin cemburu. Istriku juga namja." Minah menyeringai lalu menatap Kris dengan percaya diri.

"Perkataanku kemarin serius. Bersiaplah."

Kris masih tetap memasang poker face-nya. Tapi hati kecilnya terus memberontak gelisah. Mungkin kehidupannya tak akan sedamai sebelumnya.

…

…

…

END

#Plak

TBC

Notes : annyeong.! ^^

Ada yang bingung? Pegangan! #plak. Kalau msih bingung stay toon n bca ch selanjutnya. Tapi ga tau kapan ya.

ini fic exo pertama sya jdi mungkin sangat-sangat OOC, ada yang bisa nebak siapa "minah" kalau ada ini fic bakal sya lanjutin kalau gak yaliat aja ntar. Haha.. oh ya satu petunjuk. Minah bukan Tao. Krena disini crack pair buat Kris..


End file.
